Rune Factory: Town Of Avilon
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: When a strange girl, who lost her memory, comes into the town of Avilon, everything gets interesting in the peaceful town. What adventures will she bring?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival Of A Stranger

**Kai: Hey guys! So I decided to make this story for basically one reason... advertise for my forum that I made on Rune Factory XD Yes I seem mean but yaa. So this is basically a whole new town with whole new people. All the people belong to me :D Understand XD?! But I do not own Rune Factory ^-^ I hope this draws some people in to my RP Forum. Anyways, I will say this, if any of you wish to join the forum, you are free to play any of the characters in this story. Except Hope, Derek, and Gunther. Those three are mine XD other then that, you guys can have the rest. Ummm basically O.o the village looks like the village from Rune Factory one. Till I think of something XD**

Chapter 1: The Arrival Of A Stranger

A 5'9 feet tall, 15 year old looking traveler wobbled to the entrance of a farm. This stranger had short white/silver spiky like hair that seemed messy but it somehow fit them, bangs covering their forehead. **(Hair sorta looks like Cloud Strife's but a bit flatter xD) **They wore a red ninja out fit, red sweat like pants that seem easy to run in with black working shoes. Had a armor covering their chest and torso, looking like a thin vest. Had crystal blue eyes that seemed to flash golden at times. Had black silky gloves that looked like they were prepared to punch anything dangerous. This stranger had a nice tan but not too dark and mostly a lighter color, muscular and lean body like a regular ninja would, skinny but well toned. Has a large longsword strapped to their back with a red ribbon wrapped around the hilt. Their sword looked similar to a gunblade except it was bigger. To a lot of people, this stranger seemed like a pretty boy with their smooth silky like skin that seemed as adorable as a child. **(like many of the main characters of Rune Factory O_O Raguna and the Rune Factory 3 character mostly) **They had a red bandanda with a white wolf symbol in the middle that was neatly hidden under their bangs. A white furry belt placed neatly around their waist. The person sighed and fell to their knees then soon was resting their entire body on the ground, laying on their belly.

"So hungry....." the stranger groaned as if they were starving to death.

Suddenly, A beautiful fifteen year old looking girl walked over to the fallen stranger. This girl had long flowing straight red hair that went down to her mid back, bangs covering her forehead. She had blueish green eyes and soft creamy skin that seemed a little red from the hot sun. She wore a white bloise and blue pants with black working shoes. This girl looked about 5'5 feet in height and she had a slender frame. The girl looked down at the stranger curiously with a hoe in her hand.

"Hey! You alright there?" she asked blinking.

"So hungry...." the stranger mumbled, looking dead to the world.

"Well what the heck are you doing all the way out here with no food or water?!" said the girl blinking.

"Hmmmphmmm." was the stranger's only reply.

The girl sighed then quickly went into a house nearby the large farmland. She soon returned with some water and a piece of bread, she then kneeled down beside the stranger and hand her to them.

"Here.... eat." she said as she watched the stranger suddenly jolt up so they were sitting on their knees and quickly took the water and bread.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" the stranger said excitedly and chowed down on the bread. Soon accidently choking themself, hitting their chest repeatedly then drank the water.

The girl stared at the stranger. This person was awefully weird. Even for her. Then a man soon showed up, he had long black hair that was pulled into a thin low ponytail, with messy like bangs that almost covered his handsome dark blue eyes. He had smooth skin and was quite handsome, he wore regular doctor clothes even if he looked only twenty. Many girls would oggle over this guy. The man looked down at the two and raised his eyebrow's.

".....who is this?" he asked as he stared at the stranger and the girl.

"I have no idea. They just came over and collapsed here. Whinning about food." said the girl as she watched the stranger finish the water with a happy sigh. "Anyway, I'm Dawn, this guy here is Derek Long, the doctor." she said to them.

The stranger looked at them and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you both!"

Dawn stared the stranger curiously. "So, who are you oh kind sir?" she said blinking.

The stranger stared at her for a long moment. "First, I don't know. Second, I'm a girl." she said with a slight chuckle as she watched their shocked expressions.

Derek stared for a long moment. "Your a girl?! Dressed like that?! What the---" he started till Dawn interrupted him.

"Oh....a girl... sorry about that, not use to seeing girls wearing armor and swords and showing no sign of a chest." Dawn said.

"Well the last time I checked, I was girl. Here let check again." the stranger said then started taking the clothing in her chest apart so she could look at her chest.

"No no no no! What do you think your doing?! Stop that!" Dawn and Derek both yelled at the strange girl. "We get it your a girl! Don't show us!"

She chuckled and pulled her hands away from herself. "You two are silly."

Dawn sighed. "So what do you mean you don't remember anything?" she asked.

The strange girl chuckled. "Well... um... I seem to lost my memory..." she said blinking as she studied the two.

"You mean... you have amesia?" asked Derek.

"Maybe." she answered.

"So you don't know why your out here, or where you are, or what even your name is?" asked Dawn blinking in surprise as she looked at this person. She had heard some tales about Raguna and Kyle who had lost their memories also but they were both men.

"Nope!" The girl answered shaking her head.

"Well you need a name...." Dawn said and started thinking deeply.

The girl tilted her head to the side curiously as she stared at the other woman then at the man who said something.

"How bout Hope?" Derek suggested with a calm steady expression.

The two girls blinked at him. The stranger thought for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"I like it! Where did you come up with that?" she asked.

"So we can hope to the spirits that you won't cause us trouble." Derek said bluntly as he looked at her.

"Ohhhh." blinked the newly named Hope.

"Derek! That's mean! Your such a jerk!" yelled Dawn, threatening to smack him as she stood up.

Hope also stood up and watched the two bicker, tilting her head to the side curiously. She then smiled, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Experience

**Kai: Hiya! ^-^ I'm sad I didn't get any reviews o.o but I should expect that since a lot of people want to see actual characters from the game XD**

Chapter 2: Experience

"Hope! Get out of my strawberry patch!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs as she glared at the strange girl in the middle of her farm where she sat in the masses of strawberries.

Hope raised her head to look across the field of strawberries to look at Dawn. She tipped her head then scratched the back of her head with her left hand.

"But I'm not doing anything!" Hope called as she stood up.

"I don't care! I'm not very fond of people just hanging around my field! Now come here before I come over there!" Dawn yelled, clutching a hoe in her hands.

Hope blinked then shrugged then trotted across the field and over to the red headed girl. She stopped when she was in front of the annoyed girl, who was tapping her foot. It had only been three days since Hope's arrival in the town of Avilon. It was a small peaceful town. Quiet and really that not entertaining other then the festivals. One day one, Hope had went and met every single person. First, there was Dawn. A girl who lived on her own farmland, quite big too for a average pretty girl. Sure, it was strange that this girl was farming by herself and providing quite a lot of food, by that, Hope meant strawberries. Of course, she also had some pet monsters. She had two Buffamoo's, two Wooly's, two Clucky's, and two Hornets. So far, Hope only saw the girl farm strawberries and whatever the monsters produced.

Then, of course, there was Derek Long. He was the doctor of the town and was the son of Gunter Long, who happened to be the mayor. Derek was known to stay in the clinic for long periods of time and have a rude attitude towards strangers. Gunter was thirty five years old but he only looked twenty five. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and a dark brown beard. Clear blue eyes and a rugged face, body full with muscle and bulkness. Gunter was a boastful man who had a kind heart and was quite cheerful. He often wore red cloaks.

There was Priestess Tiera who was a old lady who was the head at the church. She wore a white priestess gown all the time that fitted her image, she had wrinkles and her hands were a bit shaky. Her hair was down to her mid back and was grey with age and eyes a bit dull brown. She was kind but she did kind of hound people if she thinks they are doing the wrong thing. Then there was her beautiful fourteen year old daughter, Alora. Alora had long dark brown hair that also reached to her mid back. She had a clear kind face with green emerald eyes. She is kind like her mother and always does her best to help others, but she also tends to scold people she thinks are putting their lives in danger.

Then there was Ian, the bookworm. He ran the library along with his little sister, Zoey. He had short dark grey hair and he wore thin glasses. He had velvet eyes and his face was smooth. Being age, eighteen, you wouldn't expect him running a library but he is completely obsessed with books. He won't take his nose out of one. He hates it when you make noise in his library and will glare at you and tell you to hush. He is probably a kind person deep down though. His daughter, Zoey, was six years old. She had short green hair with shinning blue eyes. She was always out and about and getting into trouble. Innocence of a child.

Tim and Janet were brother and sister. Twins in fact. Tim had short black hair while Janet had long black hair that went passed her shoulders. They were both seventeen years old and they had light brown eyes that almost seemed golden. They looked alike but their personalitites were opposites. Tim was outgoing and adventerous, while Janet was soft spoken and would rather stay where it was safe. Tim was dimwitted and cheerful, often laughing for no apparent reason, while Janet clever and would rather laugh when it is needed to. Tim ran the bathhouse and Janet ran the general store and builds buildings for townspeople.

Lady Vanise was a sophisicated twenty five year old woman who ran the inn and the pub. She had long blonde hair with green eyes. She's clever and witty and enjoys teasing others. She is kind and she does give helpful advice. She has two fifteen year old children, Dex and Cary. Dex was known to go run off into the dungeon's. Cary is the blacksmith. Dex has dark eyes that almost seem black with a good tan, short grey hair and wears goggles around his head. Known to be hot headed and always in a rush. Never sitting still. He could be a funny guy sometimes though. Cary was a bit quiet but she was outgoing and full of life. Always full of determination and ready to beat the living stuffing out of anyone who messes with her. She has long dirty blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail, with green eyes like her mother. She is always wearing black knights armor.

Fisherman Armstrong owns the fishhouse down at the beach. He was a muscular brute with short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a giant compared to everyone in town, he was about thirty six in age. He was loud mouthed and proud and never seemed to stop talking, always talking about his adventers. His eight year old son, Rick, has messy brown hair with green eyes. Quite but full of spirit and very friendly.

Lastly, there is Eion. She is a traveling merchant though she is very strange. She is also a fortune teller and has a strange aura. She is awefully quiet and is very spiritual. She has long flowing white hair that almost goes to the ground. Clear blank eyes that make her seem like she is blind but she isn't. She might say odd things but she actually has a kind heart.

There are many people to get to know and talk to, but the ones Hope mostly enjoy being with is Dawn and Derek, mostly Dawn cause she has food. Hope doesn't exactly have a home, there are no residence to sleep in and she has no money to pay the inn. But this is how she realized she has a 'talent' in sleeping in trees. She usually takes naps in a huge cherry blossom tree just next to Dawn's farm. So far, Hope is exploring the dungeons and gathering anything that is edible, works for medicine, and other items that will sell for a good price. She is trying to save her money for some decent food and a fishing pole. Hope soon snapped out of her thoughts when Dawn kept ranting on about something and then yelped in surprise.

"W-what Dawn?" Hope asked blinking at the girl who had a look of horror in her face.

Dawn pointed behind her with a shaky hand. Hope blinked then turned her head and saw a troll in the strawberry field. Hope blinked, stunned to see a monster.

"Ahh! He'll ruin the strawberries! Why I outta..... I am going to come over there and kill him!" Dawn growled as she soon tried to stomp over to the monster but Hope grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Hey hey! Calm down Dawn! I'll take care of it!" grinned Hope.

Dawn looked at her with a calculating gaze and she crossed her arms. "Oh really?" she said as she raised a eyebrow.

"Ya! Leave it to me!" Hope grinned then ran over to the monster, without stepping on any of the strawberries.

Hope then unsheathed her sword, holding it with one hand and pointing it at the monster. The troll turned and glared at the girl, but she simply grinned. Before the troll could try to move, Hope hit the troll in the air with her sword, then used it to hit the monster, so hard that it flew all the way off the field. Hope then charged and with one swift blow, cut the creature in half. She watched as the monster turned into a blue sphere and then float away into the sky. She sheathed her sword and trotted back over to Dawn excitedly.

"Did you see?! Did ya did ya did ya?! I did it!" Hope said as she waved her arms wildly.

Dawn stared at her in amazement then shook her head. "Ya you did. Thanks. Now stop acting like a three year old! Even if you are a decent fighter, that doesn't give you the excuse to go waving your arms about and yelling how you defeated a troll." she said with a huff.

Hope chuckled and rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. "Ah ya....I guess your right." she said with a smile then she blinked when she found a strawberry shoved into her hands.

Dawn had her arms crossed and her eyes flickered a bit. "Well I guess you do deserve a reward for chasing that guy off. I know how much you like strawberries so I might as well give you this fresh one as payment." she said as she looked at the silver haired girl.

Hope stared at it then looked at Dawn and smiled happily. "Thank you Dawn! Thank you so much!" she said then was about to devour it but stopped and paused.

Dawn blinked and looked at her curiously. "Hey.... aren't you going to eat it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Hope thought for a minute then she split the strawberry in half, letting its juices cover her fingers, then handed one half to Dawn with a bright smile.

"It's always best to eat with a friend." Hope said happily.

Dawn stared at her then at the strawberry. "That's my gift to you, you dingbat." she said gruffly.

"Ya I know but I want to share it with you! Take it as my thank you for being my friend and giving me some food and water when I got here. Besides, your my first friend I made here and the best." Hope said with a smile.

A blush crossed Dawn's cheeks then she looked away. After a moment, she snapped up the piece of strawberry away from Hope's hand.

"Fine..." Dawn said as she glanced at the strange girl.

Hope smiled happily then ate her half.

Dawn looked at her then at the piece of strawberry. She then, more slowly, ate hers.

"Well, I'll see you later Dawn! I promised Derek I would go and hunt down some herbs!" Hope said then started running off but she ran backwards and waved. "Goodby----" she started then she ended up falling down backwards and landing flat on her back.

Dawn stared at her and watched as Hope get back up, laugh, then say goodbye and run off into a dungeon. Such a strange girl she is.


End file.
